


Here in the Dark

by MaritheFangirl



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: The Nomad takes a drunken Raiden home from the tavern
Relationships: Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

They were staring to regret not taking up Erik’s offer of him taking Raiden home from the tavern.

The assassin could barely support himself, let alone walk in a straight line. All six feet of him was leaning up against them as they tried to support him as they headed home.

He was also singing, and _loudly._

“Can you shut it for five minutes?” they muttered through gritted teeth.

If anything that made him sing louder, and they groaned.

It was late, very late. The sun long set and the dark sky twinkling with stars. They were just going to bring him home, get him away from prying eyes. With the amount of drinks he had, they doubted he would be able to take anyone in a fight if someone decided to use this to their advantage.

Although…

They stole a glance at him, face flushed from the alcohol, humming whenever he forgot the words to whatever drinking song he was currently disgracing.

They could never tell with him, he always managed to stay two steps ahead of them. Maddening, and however hard they tried to be on their guard, he would flash that smile or give them a wink and they were disarmed.

Maybe Raiden _could_ take someone in a fight in this state, but they certainly weren’t eager to find out.

They finally, _finally_ reached home, and practically shoved him inside, firmly locking their door behind them.

Raiden practically collapsed on the bed, laughing to himself. They let out a sigh, peeling off their cloak and removing their daggers, setting them in the box beside their bed.

Raiden looked around, even though half the room was obscured in shadows. He blinked a few times, before he yawned, not bothering to cover it.

“I don’t know why you drink like you do when it makes you like this,” they commented, sitting beside him on the bed, tugging their boots off.

He just shrugged, and leaned back on the bed.

“And _I_ don’t know why you insisted on taking me home,” he deflected.

They shot him a glance, before getting to their feet, “I couldn’t leave you on your own while you were like this.”

“Why not?”

They blinked at him, “Rai, you’ve been an absolute mess since your second drink.”

The corner of his mouth twitched at the shortened form of his name, and he rolled over, leaning on one arm, looking up at them.

“I _heard_ Erik offer to take me home,” he told them, “But you said no.”

“Erik doesn’t need a drunken assassin to look after.”

“It’s not like he hasn’t before.”

They rolled their eyes, “So what, you’d rather be with Erik right now? Is that it? I can go march you through town _and_ the woods and drop you off there.”

Raiden was quiet for a moment, and turned back over so he was staring up at the ceiling, “I never said that.”

“Alright, so you’re stuck with me,” they said, and sighed. They were nursing a headache of their own.

They looked him over, still in his armor. They noted the pieces of metal that adorned parts of him.

“Do you sleep in all of that, or do you want help getting some of it off?” they asked, gesturing to his armor.

“Oh, is that the real reason you took me home?” he said, grinning.

They rolled their eyes, trying not to groan in frustration and failing, “I just don’t want you rolling over and stabbing yourself in the night in your drunken stupor.”

He fiddled with the clasps to his bracer, “I can get it off myself.”

But after about a minute of him struggling with the fastenings, they stepped in.

Raiden sat up, and they kneeled beside him, carefully removing his bracers first. He flexed his hand when they were free. They set the armor piece beside the bed where it made a heavy _clunk_.

They were very close to him, heat radiating off of him. They pulled his pauldron off, and worked on undoing the belts. They could feel his toned body from beneath the chest piece. They tried not to think about it too much.

They finally stopped, fingers tracing where a few metal spikes were embedded in his armor.

“Do you want this off, too?” they asked.

When they met his eyes, he was watching them with an amused expression, a smirk hooking the corner of his mouth.

“What?” they asked, raising a brow.

He chuckled, “Nothing. You’re just cute when you’re all concentrated like this.”

He poked the spot between their eyebrows, which they were sure was wrinkled in concentration.

Rolling their eyes, they took his hand off their face, “Do you want the rest of your armor off or not?”

They felt a pressure squeeze their hand, and they looked down, realizing they were still holding hands with him.

“If you’re so determined, then sure,” he responded, grinning.

They let go of his hand, and helped get the last of his armor off, no obvious metal details left on him.

He had on a loose white tunic that dipped low on his chest. The fabric was light, see through, with a few loose threads hanging off of it.

“Do you have any daggers hidden away too?” they asked, not noticing any as they had taken his armor off.

Raiden frowned.

“I’m serious about not wanting you to stab yourself, I don’t want you bleeding to death in _my_ bed,” they told him firmly.

He took out two daggers, letting them set them aside.

“You think I haven’t slept with them before?” he asked drily.

“I’m sure you have. But it’s my house.”

“So I have to listen to you?”

“Good, you’re catching on.”

He grinned lazily, leaning back, “So now that you’ve taken my armor and my weapons, if this where you plan to finish me off?”

They clicked their tongue, fighting back a smile, “I can’t believed you figured out my evil plan.”

He laughed, and leaned back down in bed, fluffy hair resting against the pillow.

They looked him over, and they suspected that Raiden might have a few more daggers hidden on his person. They weren’t about to press him on that. It’s not like he didn’t know what he was doing, even while drunk.

They pulled off their shirt, leaving them in just a undershirt, and began to lie down on the floor beside the bed.

They head Raiden roll over, and glanced up to see him peering down at them.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor,” they couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question.

“Just go to sleep,” they ordered, “Don’t worry about me.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, “Your bed’s big enough for two.”

“Yeah, so enjoy it,” they told him.

He patted it, raising his eyebrows, “Come on, I don’t bite. Unless you _want_ me to.”

They weren’t really looking forward to sleeping on the hard floor anyway, and as exhaustion was starting to kick in, their bed had never looked more appealing.

They finally climbed into bed beside him. It was a strange sensation, having someone else in their bed. They adjusted, pulling the blanket up and slipping their arm beneath a pillow.

When they glanced up, they were looking directly at Raiden, rolled over on his side. His eyes were nearly black, pupils wide in the dusk of their room.

“See, s’not so bad,” he said, voice pitched low.

They sighed, “Just get some rest. I’m sure you’ll be fun in the morning when you’ve got a hangover.”

He grinned, and they swallowed hard, noticing how impossibly close they were to his lips. If they shifted, their foreheads would be pressed together.

They brushed a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes back, his eyelashes dipping down.

They turned over, pulling some of the blankets with them, and got some resistance. They closed their eyes, trying to ignore the strange intimacy and vulnerability they felt here in the dark with him.

But he didn’t let them ignore it for long, as they felt a warm arm wrap around their torso, and Raiden’s body against theirs. They could feel his breath against the back of their neck, making their hair stand up on end.

They could’ve pulled away easily, pushed his arm off. But they didn’t. Instead, they placed their hand on top of his, easing into his touch.

“Thank you,” they almost thought they imagined his whisper.

“For what?” they asked.

“For looking out for me tonight,” his words were slurred with drink and sleep.

“You don’t need to thank me,” they whispered back.

He mumbled something, but it was so quiet they couldn’t catch it.

Sleep was pulling heavy on their eyelids, and they could felt themselves starting to drift off.

Raiden held them tighter, and they weren’t sure whether they wanted him to forget everything that had transpired or not. 


	2. Now In the Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a bed the night before, the Nomad deals with the after effects of the intimacy.

They woke up in Raiden’s arms.

It was a strange sensation at first, the feeling of warm body pressed up against theirs. In those first few moments between sleep and consciousness, it was comforting. Something they could get used to.

But with a blink, everything came rushing back to them. Heart beating quick in their chest, they rolled over. It was a little awkward to try and position themselves, since his grip around them was so tight.

Settling, they swallowed hard at just how close they were together, their foreheads practically touching.

Raiden was peaceful when he slept, his features relaxed in neither grimace nor smirk. He was all tousled white hair and face smushed into the pillow.

In the morning light streaming in from the window, it was impossible to ignore how pretty he looked in the sunlight.

They traced the scar that ran down his cheek and neck with their eyes. They lay there for a while, just watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

There was this strange novelty of having him in their bed, once they were reluctant to give up so soon.

But they did eventually force themselves out of bed, getting dressed not in armor, but something to walk around the city in.

They worried briefly about him waking up alone when they were gone, if he wouldn’t know where he was. They left their armor and weapons in clear view, hoping he would recognize them and realize where he was.

Fastening their cloak, they leaned over where he was still sleeping soundly. They reached out a hand, before faltering and swallowing hard. The memory of them falling asleep in his arms encouraged them to gently brush their fingers through his fluffy hair.

“I’ll be back with breakfast,” they whispered, even know he was right out of it.

They drew their hand back, fingers prickling where they had touched him.

They slipped out the door. They did lock it, but they figured if Raiden really wanted out, a lock would prove no trouble for him.

As they left to go grab a few things, fingers tight around their coin purse, wishing it was heavier than it actually was, they realized that his scent still clung to them.

They returned an hour later with a few things for breakfast, and were more than a little surprised to see Raiden awake and sitting up.

He had the blanket wrapped around him, looking exhausted and rubbing his head.

“I’m surprised to see you up so early,” they commented, setting down some of their things.

“Me too,” he groaned, stretching his arms up.

“How are you feeling?” they asked, taking off their cloak and setting in on the hook beside the door.

“Hungover,” he muttered.

“I thought you’d be,” they grabbed a waterskin and tossed it to him, “Got this for you, and some breakfast too.”

He took it, but didn’t drink.

“It’s not poisoned,” they said, a little exasperated.

He crinkled his face, “I know _that._ I’m just wondering why you’re doing all of this.”

He looked around the room, before his eyes settled back on them.

They brushed him off, and placed the tray that had some hearty bread and cheese, with a few strips of bacon.

“Eat,” they commanded.

He took a drink of water, brow furrowed, before grabbing a piece of bread.

They swiped a piece of cheese, tossing it into their mouth.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” they asked, covering their mouth as they ate.

Raiden shrugged, “Not really, I remember being in the tavern with Erik, and then I woke up here. Saw your armor and it was pretty easy to put two and two together.”

They felt a few things. First, a sense of relief that he didn’t remember them taking his armor off, or sleeping in the same bed together. But there was also a weird feeling of disappointment that they didn’t care for.

“You were pretty drunk, I didn’t want to leave you on your own so I just got you settled here,” they explained, hoping that would be enough explanation.

Luckily, he seemed more interested in his breakfast than questioning them further.

But, unable to stand silence for long, Raiden swallowed a mouthful of food, looking up at them, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t?”

“Why you’re doing all of this.”

“It sounded more like a statement than a question when you said it,” they deflected, grinning.

He rolled his eyes, “You knew what I meant.”

They were quiet for a moment, picking at the covers, “Cause you’re hungover. What, are you wishing I _didn’t_ bring you breakfast?”

He groaned, “No, I…”

He sighed, rubbing his face with a hand, streaking it down his cheek, “I just wonder why you care.”

“Oh, if you think you’re getting special treatment or something, you’re mistaken. I’m just a naturally caring person,” they grinned.

He rolled his eyes again, but the corner of his lip twitched upwards. He let out a drawn out, “ _Right_.”

They rolled off the bed, landing easily on their feet. Raiden squinted at them.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got things to do, I wasn’t planning on sitting around all day,” they said, grabbing their cloak again, “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. There’s a spare key under the bed to lock up before you go.”

They slipped into their boots as Raiden watched them.

“I could rob you blind, you know,” he told them.

They snorted, “Yeah, and I could hunt you down and take all my things back.”

“You think you could take me?”

They shrugged playfully, “Eh, I’d just get you drunk first. You were pretty useless last night.”

That made him laugh, the sound ringing in their ears.

They swung the door open, glancing over their shoulder at Raiden sitting on their bed, wrapping in their blanket.

When he smiled at them, it made their heart skip a beat. He looked smug, a smirk curling the corner of his lips, as if he knew something they didn’t.

They were starting to wonder if he really did forget the events of last night, or if he was just testing them, always two steps ahead.

They just shook their head at him, and shut the door.


End file.
